Traqué II
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Après une déchirante rupture, Natsu et Grey parviendront ils à se retrouver et à pouvoir s'expliquer ou leurs histoires sera définitivement fini. Sans compter qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur nos deux mages. Finiront-ils heureux?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour me revoilà! Comme je l'avais dit voilà la suite de Traqué. Jai décidé de reprendre au début de l'année bon bien qu'on soit encore en 2014. Alors pour la fin de l'année et en cadeau de Noël en retard voilà ce qu'il vous attend pour cette suite.

Bien sûr c'est assez court mais c'est juste un prologue comme je l'ai dit.

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : après avoir r échappé à toutes les horreur que Lucy leurs a fait subir. Natsu et Grey avaient enfin le loisir de se retrouver. Hélas c'était sans compter sur un dernier coup bas de lucy lors de son procès, qu'elle réussi à séparer nos deux mages. Pour de bon ? C'est ce qu'on va découvrir.

* * *

><p><em>"souviens toi de tout ce qu'on a vécu..."<em>

_PROLOGUE._

Tout était noir dans son esprit, comment avaient ils pu en arriver là?

On lui avait toujours dit que certaines paroles pouvaient faire du mal, qu'elles pouvaient facilement détruires ce que plusieurs personnes avaient mis du temps à construire. Aujourd'hui il venait de le comprendre, en une seule et unique phrase. Une unique phrase, aussi naïf soit elle, avait mis fin à de longues années d'amour avec son seul et unique grand amour, Natsu Dragnir.

Bien sûr il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir réparer tout ce qui avait été détruit par cette garce de Lucy! Oui car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifer , quoique...d'autres termes iraient aussi mais maintenant qu'elle était derrière les barreaux, elle ne fera plus de mal enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Maintenant une question lui traversait l'esprit, qu'allait t'il bien pouvoir faire? Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient chez Natsu et vu dans l'état de rage qu'il se trouvait, il ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus cela ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Autant le laisser se calmer seul...Et si quelqu'un profitait de cet état pour séduire son Natsu, est ce que le mage de feu se laisserai séduire et prêt à oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécues?

Il espérait au plus profond de lui que ça n'arriverai pas. Non, Natsu ne serait pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas un salopard...pas comme lui, Grey Fullbuster. Oui ça c'était la pure vérité, il avait tout gâché. Oui, il le répétait encore et toujours mais c'était pour être sûr que sa tête l'enregistre pour de bon.

C'est désemparé comme jamais que Grey se décida à rentrer chez lui, rejoindre son père. Peut être qu'il saura quoi faire. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'un jour il aille parler à Natsu qu'ils puissent au moins s'expliquer... Il avait besoin de Natsu et le faite qu'ils se soient quitter dans de si mauvais termes ça le rongeait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Colère, rage, trahison...tristesse et abandon. Voilà les cinqs mots qui désignaient dans que état ce trouvait notre pauvre mage de feu, la forêt en avait fait les frais. Des arbres déracinés et calcinés, oui il s'est vraiment déchaîné mais il avait vraiment besoin de laisser s'exprimer ses émotions. Il se sentait perdu sans son mage de glace. Comment avait il pu faire ça?! Des années de mensonges, ça lui faisait tellement de mal de savoir ce que Grey pensait réellement de lui. "Un côté immature qui l'exasperait" mais que devait il dire lui! Grey, lui aussi avait ses défauts et pourtant Natsu l'avait accepté comme il était... Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ? C'était peut être un signe pour leurs dires que finalement ils ne sont plus à même d'être ensembles...

Non ça il ne pouvait pas le concevoir car malgré tout il l'aimait son glaçon mais la il avait besoin de réfléchir. Repenser à tous ça, cependant il n'arriverait pas dans ce contexte. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça.

Voilà, c'était ça s'éloigner, tout quitter, prendre le temps qu'il faut pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Il allait quitter la ville.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou une petit mise en bouche de la suite de traqué avec ce petit prologue.<p>

Ne vous en faites pas cette histoire ne vas pas etre une de ses histoires à l'eau de rose et ça ne va pas être tout beau tout rose.

J'espère que ça vous aussi plu n'hésitez pas à laissez un avis.

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir. Desolé pour cette attente mais comme qui dit l'autre chapitre n'était qu'un avant goût désormais l'histoire commence! Sérieusement, bien qu'il se concentre avant tout sur Grey... enfin vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes restantent...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le mage de glace finit par se lever et se décida enfin à partir des rives. Depuis que Natsu était parti il n'avait pas eu le courage de bouger. Peut être que le poids de ses regrets était trop lourd à porter ou bien le faite même de la perte d'un être cher? Oui c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait, un vide immense dans la poitrine. Chacun de nous pouvait le comprendre car nous avions tous vécues cela.

Le chagrin s'emparait petit à petit de lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer peut être avait il peur que sa fierté en prenne un coup ? Mais à ce moment précis, était - se vraiment ce qu'il comptait. Non bien sûr que non c'etait juste qu'il était difficile pour lui de se laisser pleurer mais sans doute qu'une fois que la réalité lui arrivera en pleine face, là ses larmes couleraient comme bon lui semble.

Il n'oublia pas de prendre avec lui le petit écrin où se trouvait la bague de fiançaille que Natsu avait acheté. Comment avait -il pu gâcher un moment pareil?! C'est vrai qu'il était pas vraiment du genre, comme les filles, à attendre avec impatience que ce jour arrive mais il était vrai, savoir que Natsu l'aimait au point de l'épouser ça lui ré chauffait le coeur. Au moins, il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre qui l'aimait, avant peut être plus maintenant...

Après un long soupir il regagna son appartement, son père allait certainement être surpris de le voir et sans doute allait il lui demander pour lui et Natsu. Bien sûr il lui répondrait car ca lui fera du bien d'en parler.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, tête baissé et main dans les poches. Le mage de glace pouvait sentir le regard des passants sur lui. Il n'avait certe pas l'ouïe d'un dragon slayer cependant il se doutait des murmures sans aucuns tabou qu'ils disaient dans son dos. Qu'importe il arrivait chez lui et tous ces regards disparaîtraient lorsqu'il fermera la porte de son appartement.

*_quelques heures auparavants chez Grey_*

Silver, le père du mage de glace, encore déboussolé par les évènements qui ont précédé, ne savait pas quoi faire? Il se retrouvait logé dans l'appartement de son fils. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait jamais cru que Grey lui pardonne et pourtant le jeune homme avait, comment dire, été compréhensif ? Ou peut être espérait qu'il se venger paf la suite ? Non, cette pensée même quitta son esprit. Si ça aurait été réellement le cas, Grey ne voudrait pas de lui dans cette demeure.

Silver soupira doucement et afficha un doux sourire

-Notre fils à bien grandi, Mika, je suis sur que tu serais fière de lui si tu voyais quel genre de personne il est devenue...Je vais prendre soin de lui, je te le promets. Notre fils ne sera plus seul, même si il y a aussi Natsu avec lui.

Bien que Silver ne sache pas encore pour son fils et son petit ami et après ce qu'il avait vu, il savait que Natsu était la personne qui fallait, l'âme soeur de son fils. Et peu importe ce qu'ils leurs arriveraient ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver.

Mais allait il toujours penser cela quand il verra grey...

Il se décida enfin à explorer la maison dans laquelle il logerait dorénavant. La pièce principale, bien que très simple et blanche, amenait une certaine clarté à la pièce, ce qui la rendait très agréable de ce faite. La décoration de Grey était on ne peut plus simple mais tout en étant moderne. Des meubles noir et blanc avec quelques touches de gris et de bleu par ci par là.

Ça lui correspondait totalement.

Il remarqua,sur la table basse, un album photo. Il était curieux de voir ce que ce livre renfermait. Il le prit dans ses mains et s'installa sur le divan. En ouvrant la première page, il vit son fils lorsqu'il avait à peu près 7 ans, entourer de tous les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il remarqua cependant que le sourire qu'affichait grey, était totalement faux... Sans doute parce qu'il avait subit beaucoup de tragédie autour de lui, pensa son père.

Il continua à tourner les pages et ce qu'il vit l'amusait. Sur chaque photo, on pouvait voir le mage de glace regarder avec attention Natsu. Puis au fil des photos il y avait des regards amoureux entre eux. Ils devaient être ensembles à ce moment là. Grey avait donc retrouver le sourire grâce à Natsu Dragnir.

Plonger dans cet album, Silver n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendu le bruit de verre qu'il se retourna pour voir son fils. Il fut surpris de le voir ici et ne se gêna par pour y demander.

-qu'est ce que tu fais la Grey, tu devaispas rejoindre Natsu ?

Avant de répondre grey englouti cul sec un verre de vodka pur.

-on est plus ensembles et tu sais pourquoi? 》dit il en prenant un autre verre.

-Non mais tu peux m'éclairer》Répondit Silver en fronçant les yeux devant l'état de son fils.

-A cause de vos petites magouilles à Lucy et toi, j'ai tout perdu... Merde ! 》Il brisa la bouteille, ses sentiments refoulés depuis le départ de Natsu se reveillèrent. Silver fut prit au dépourvu, ne sachant pas quoi faire il attrapa les épaules du brun et le tira contre lui. Il senti d'abord une petite résistance de Grey mais ceci disparue vite lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés du mage de glace. Ça lui brisa le coeur car ça avait bien l'air d'être de sa faute, finalement... Il fit des mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour l'aider.

-hey...calme toi et explique moi tout, d'accord?

Grey eu du mal à calmer ses sanglots mais il avait besoin de parler avec son père... Il releva la tête, les yeux attendit un peu pour ne pas avoir de baigayement, une fois fait il se décida à parler

-je suis aller voir Natsu, tu ne saura jamais ce qu'il voulait me demander.

-Je sais pas...

-il voulait qu'on se marient lui et moi.

-c'est génial! Je suis content pour vous.

- oui mais c'est là que tout bascule...Il m'a posé une question avant, si ce qu'avait dit Geminni était vrai vis à vis de son comportement et autre. J'ai du lui avouer que oui mais c'était avant qu'on ne sortent ensembles bien avant! Cependant il ne m'a pas laisser le temps de me justifier. Cette garce de Lucy a utiliser ça contre moi et elle a brisé la seule chose qui me rend heureux. Je l'aime tellement papa...Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui...

-Je suis vraiment désolé...tout ça c'est à cause de nous...mais vous êtes fait pour être ensembles.

-Mais il ne veut plus de moi! Je vais finir seul désormais...Natsu est mon seul amour.

-Grey! ressaisis toi, tu vas pas te laisser abattre. Retrouve le et tu verras tout s'arrangera entre vous.

Grey tourna la tête vers le brun surpris par toute ses paroles, touchantent et vrai. Il ne devait pas tout laisser tomber. Ils avaient partager trop de choses pour tout jetter. Non, il ira voir Natsu demain et suivrait les conseils de son père. C'est avec optimisme qu'il enlaça son père.

-Merci papa,sans t'en rendre compte tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-J'en suis heureux mon fils...

Silver garda son fils contre lui, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder de tout et de rien. Ainsi le père pu découvrir toutes les belles aventures que son fils avait vécu avec ses amis et Grey...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu avait bien du mal à quitter sa maison et surtout ses souvenir avec Grey... Il emballa les choses les plus importantes puis il examina le restant d'argent qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coffre sous son lit. Il était sur que personne ne le toucherai à cet endroit là. Il prit les liasses de billet se mettant à les compter un à un, bien qu'il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Au total il y avait plus de 40 000 joyaux. Il prit tout et les enfila dans son sac à dos.

Eh dire que cet argent, Natsu comptais s'en servir pour faire un majestueux mariage avec Grey. Quel idiot...maintenant tout ça n'était plus que passé et rien ne pourra le changer. Toutes ses années basé sur les mensonges? Il n'aurait jamais crû ça, déjà qu'à la base il ne mentait que très rarement alors bon il lui était difficile de voir la réalité et pourtant leurs relations semblaient si...vrai ! Grey avait toujours le sourire et rayonnait de bonheur...

Il se mit une gifle, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit, il devait partir. Il avait l'idée de se rendre là où il avait vécu avec son père, Ignir. Personne ne connaissait l'endroit donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on le retrouve. Pour le moment il voulait être près de son papa. Un peu comme pour Grey..

Il entreprit son chemin, cependant il ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'observait un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de l'inconnu...

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de ce chapitre, donnez moi vos avis je suis tout ouïe.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines ou peut etre un peu moins. A plus !**

**Ps: n'oubliez de suivre et commenter ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahaha voilà enfin le chapitre deux, je sais qu'il est sortit tard mais j'e n'ai pas eu la motivation d'écrire. Hélas ces mauvaise nouvelles qui nous perturbes. Enfin bon. . . Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ou suivie cette histoire. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'à la base ce chapitre n'aurait pas du partir dans cette direction mais les mots se sont imposés à moi. Bonne lecture.

Désolé pour les fautes restantes.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Alors qu'il allait partir, Natsu prit quand même la peine de laisser une lettre pour informer de son départ. C'était juste au cas où quelqu'un venait cher lui pour le voir ou prendre des nouvelles . Happy lui n'était pas du voyage il avait…disons quelques affaires urgentes à régler avec Charuru…

Bien que Natsu ne savait pas vraiment où pouvait se trouver Igneel et il faut dire qu'il avait déjà exploré de nombreuses pistes cependant elles étaient toutes infructueuses. Le pauvre garçon, il ne demandait pas la lune pourtant…il voulait juste revoir son père.

C'était en voyant Grey et Silver réunies que l'absence de son père lui était revenu en pleine figure, il avait réussi à mettre ça de coté grâce à la présence de Grey mais maintenant qu'ils étaient séparées ce vide se faisait de nouveau ressentir.

-Si je ne le trouve pas, peut-être que je devrais me rendre dans un endroit qui m'est familier…Qui sait je pourrais sentir sa présence au près de moi et je me sentirais beaucoup mieux. »Pensa tristement Natsu.

Il décida donc de se rendre dans la grotte où il avait grandit mais l'inconvénient était que la dite Grotte se trouvait à plus d'un jours de Magnolia et il avait quand même une appréhension vis-à-vis de Grey. Et si pendant son absence son sulfureux mage de glace allait voir ailleurs ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il serait certainement détruit non plutôt anéanti. Et pourtant, malgré ses craintes il prit le chemin de sa destination futur emmenant avec lui ses peurs.

Même si il n'aimait pas les transports en commun il décida de prendre le train pour se rendre plus vite. . .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Grey se réveilla bien décidé à aller voir Natsu et à lui parler. Il se prépara voulant paraître beau pour Natsu. Il enfila un pantalons noir ainsi qu'un haut bleu marine. Ce t shirt était précieux pour lui, en effet c'était un cadeau de Natsu pour son anniversaire. Il était vrai que c'était un cadeau banal mais il aimait imaginer le mage de feu aller dans un magasin de vêtements pour y trouver quelque chose. C'était sur qu'il devait être extrêmement gêné. Cette pensée le fit sourire tendrement. Ah Natsu pouvait être drôle quand même. . .<p>

Il mit ensuite à son cou le collier typique en forme de croix qu'il tenait de son père. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué la dernière fois que Silver portait exactement la même croix mais à son oreille.

Et pour finir il passa son bracelet, il se dirigea ensuite à la cuisine pour y prendre un café. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son père assit entrain de boire un thé.

-papa, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Tu avais tout le temps de rester au lit. »

-Oh bonjour Grey, j'ai passé une nuit un peu mouvementé alors vu que je ne trouvais plus le sommeil je me suis levé. Ça ne servait à rien de rester des heures et des heures au lit. Donc je me suis levé. Et toi, tu es bien habillé aujourd'hui. . . Y a t'il une raison quelconque à cela? 》

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à son fils, il savait pertinemment où son fils allait, il avait juste,disons, envie de le taquiner un peu surtout lorsqu'on pouvait voir Grey rougir comme une tomate.

-Je. . .euh. . .》il bafouait ce qui fit bien rire son père.

-Je sais où tu vas mon fils, je te taquinais juste un peu.》Il sourit doucement alors que Grey prenait place à côté de lui, tenant une tasse fumante de café.

-C'est que. . . je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. . . J'ai peur qu'il parte au quart de tour. . .»

-Hum, dis lui simplement ce que tu penses et tu verras bien ce qui s'en suivra.»

-Tu as sans doute raison. . .»

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Silver était content de voir que tout ce passait bien avec son fils ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Après tout c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Grey se leva et débarrassa de sa tasse et celle de son père puis il embrassa Silver et sortit en direction de son amant. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, ça sera du spontanée c'était le mieux.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte il frappa quelques coups mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il attendit quelques minutes et recommença cependant il n'y eut encore aucune réponse. Grey fronça les sourcils et rentra dans la petite maison.

-Natsu, tu es là?»

Seul le son de sa voix fit écho dans la pièce, il paniqua et fouilla dans toute la maison. Il n'y avait aucune trace du mage de feu. La seule chose que Grey trouva, c'était la lettre que Natsu avait écrit pour la personne qui le chercherai, bien qu'il ne se doutait pas que c'était Grey Fullbuster.

Il la déplia et commença à la lire.

_"A toi qui vient de trouver cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu me cherchais et que tu ne m'as pas trouvé. C'est tout à fait normale, je suis partit pour une durée indéterminée._

_J'ai besoin de prendre du recule pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de ce passé. Surtout après le procès de Lucy. Si ce n'est pas Grey qui lit cette lettre alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais si c'est lui, ben. . .il sait mieux que personne ce qui c'est passé. _

_N'essayez pas de me retrouver pour le moment, je reviendrais une fois que mon esprit sera apaisé et que mes questions auront trouvés des réponses. _

_En revoir et à bientôt j'espère . . . _

_Natsu."_

Grey s'assit un moment le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Natsu était donc partit sans qu'il puisse lui donner la moindre explication. Quel idiot! Il aurait dû y aller hier comme son père le lui avait dit mais non il fallait qu'il soit borné! Maintenant Natsu était on ne sait où, seul et triste. Grey espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il resta quelques heures dans la maison de son amant avant de quitter les lieux plus dépité que jamais. Mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui il se dirigea dans un bar. Et oui, Grey avait l'intention de de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il fut observer par les clients mais il s'en ficha et s'assit au bar commandant une vodka pur avec glaçon. Le barman lui prépara ça et à peine le verre posé que Grey le prit et le bue cul sec. Il en redemanda un par la suite.

Le barman avait bien compris qu'il avait en face de lui un client qui allait y laisser quelques sous alors il le servi autant de fois qu'il le demandait.

Grey en était à une bonne dizaine de verre et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. La preuve, un jeune homme un peu grassouillet s'était assit à ses côtés. Il faut dire qu'il l'observait depuis son arrivé et il avait un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

L'homme se penchait sur Grey et faisait exprès de frôler la cuisse du brun. Grey ne s'en dérangeait pas, non en fait il ne le remarquait même pas.

-Un autre verre》lui proposa l'homme.

-hum, pourquoi pas si c'est toi qui paye》Lui lança Grey.

-Avec plaisir jeune homme. Serveur deux whisky avec glaçon》

Le serveur acquiesça et leurs servirent

-Alors quel est ton jolie nom?»

-Grey et toi?»

-moi c'est Igor, ravie de te connaître mon beau.»

-ouais ouais pareil.»

Grey soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires car en temps normal il ne se laisserait pas offrir un verre par un inconnu. C'était à ce moment là qu'il sentit une main caresser sa cuisse sans gêne. Il tourna le tête vers Igor le dévisageant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? . . .»

-hum. . . tu n'as pas une petite idée mon chou. . .»

Grey le regarda confus mais l'homme monta sa main plus haut juste à côté de son entrejambe ce qui surpris Grey mais l'homme plaqua ses lèvres sur cette du brun. Bizarrement Grey ne le repoussa pas et répondit même à l'appel de l'autre homme lorsqu'il demanda l'accès à la bouche du brun. En faite Grey ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il faisait la preuve, Igor proposa d'aller à l'hôtel pour avoir un petit moment de plaisir rien qu'eux deux. Grey ne refusa pas la demande du blond et le suivi.

A peine arrivé à l'hôtel le plus proche, Igor plaqua le brun contre la porte et l'embrassa sans douceur. Il leva sa jambe et la plaqua contre l'entrejambe de Grey ce qui lui arracha un gémissement douloureux. Les habits de Grey tombèrent rapidement, arrachés par Igor.

-doucement. . .»

-t'en fait pas mon chou tu va prendre un réel plaisir. . .»

-Mouais. . .»

Igor n'aimait pas la façon dont Grey lui avait parlé et il décida de ne pas être tendre avec lui. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce gamin arrogant. Il lui faisait une belle proposition et lui répondait ainsi. On ne parle pas mal d'Igor et Grey allait l'apprendre à son insu . . .

Il tenait les main de Grey fermement, le jeune homme essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait l'alcool le rendait extrêmement faible.

-Igor, arrête.»

-hum...ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas de mal.»

Grey le supplia mais d'une voix assez sec Igor lui ordonna de se taire et de se laisser faire et qu'il était trop tard désormais pour faire machine arrière. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps du brun avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller. Il defit sa ceinture et retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Son membre était déjà bien dresser.

-Suce.» Ordonna-t -il à Grey.

Grey était dégoûter, il ne voulait pas le faire mais Igor était impatient, il gifla le visage du mage de glace et enfonça son membre entier dans sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir mais il improvisa des vas et viens lents cependant Igor lui ordonna d'aller plus vite. Il gémissait, ça repeignait Grey.

-On voit que t'as l'habitude mon beau...ouais, continue c'est super.»

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se libérer dans un long râle de plaisir pur. Grey dut avaler cette semence infecte et déroutante.

Grey n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un fut retourner et pénétrer sans aucune préparation. Il ne pu contenir un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais Igor continuait sans fin de donner de puissants coups de reins, dans un dernier cri puissant il vint de nouveau en lui avant de se retirer.

-C'était extra maintenant, tu es à Igor et quand j'ai envie de faire l'amour tu devras répondre présent sinon tous le monde saura la pute que tu es, toi, Grey Fullbuster mage de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu avait rejoint la grotte de son enfance il y a de cela une semaine. Il se sentait bien de ce cocon où il avait passé le début de son enfance. Pourtant il lui manquait toujours Ignir mais il sentait quand même un peu de sa présence ce qui le consolait. Maintenant il pouvait se concentrer sur ses réflexions intérieurs. Bien sûr il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Grey avait remarqué son absence et surtout si il lui en voulait. . .<p>

Il était loin de se douter que Grey s'était envoyé en l'air avec un total inconnue pour noyer son chagrin et qu'il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises avec cette même personne. . .

Soudain il fut prit d'une douleur indescriptible et poussa un hurlement déchirant l'air. Il tomba à genoux tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante envahi la grotte. Il dut fermer les yeux pour se protéger de cette forte lumière.

Après quelques minutes, la lumière se dissipa et laissa place à quelques chose que Natsu n'aurait jamais crû revoir un jour. Il était en état de choc devant cette chose et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :《Papa. . .》

Son père, Ignir le plus puissant des dragon qui avait disparu pendant si longtemps venait d'apparaître devant lui. Mais d'où il venait? Le grand dragon de feu se tenait fièrement devant son fils avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Natsu. . . ça fait un bail. . .»

-. . .Ignir, mais d'où tu sors?! J'étais tous seul dans cette grotte alors comment!»

-C'est, disons, assez long à expliquer mais en gros je vivais en toi c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.»

Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de rire

-Vivre en moi c'est pas au sens du terme que tu dis ça?»

-Non Natsu c'est la vérité c'est compliqué et je ne suis pas là pour ça. . .»

-Ça veut dire qu'après avoir accompli ce pourquoi tu es là tu vas repartir?»

-Non je resterais avec mon fiston.»

Natsu sourit tendrement et enlaça comme il pouvait le dragon. Quel joie c'était pour lui de retrouver son père, enfin se disait-il. Il avait son papa avec lui il allait pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il ce passait avec Grey et autant en venir tout de suite au fait.

-Papa j'ai besoin de ton aide. . .»

-Je sais bien pourquoi il faut que je t'aide. C'est par rapport à ton compagnon.»

-Mais comment. . .

-Je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé Natsu. Et pour ma part, je pense que tu devrais l'écouter. Parlez vous et réglez ce malentendu car vous risquez de passer à côté d'une belle histoire.

-Je sais bien mais. . . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a menti. . .»

-Natsu qui te dis qu'il t'a menti? Tu n'as même pas prit la peine de l'écouter. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de le retrouver.»

-D'accord. . . tu m'emmènes?»

-Avec plaisir et puis je vais pouvoir me dégourdir un peu les ailes comme ça.»

Ignir s'abaissa pour faire monter Natsu sur son dos. Il se rendirent comptent assez rapidement que, malgré le temps qui les avaient séparés, ils n'avaient jamais perdu leurs complicités d'antan. Bien entendu ils ne leurs fallut que quelques heure pour retourner à Magnolia,

Grâce à son odorat il repéra vite le mage de glace, une seule chose le perturba, l'odeur qui l'entourait. Il se rendit donc à l'endroit où Grey se trouvait et il le surpris en compagnie d'un autre homme. Il appela le brun pour l'interpeller et celui-ci se retourna. Son visage se crispa lorsqu'il reconnu Natsu. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Demanda Grey dans sa tête.

-Natsu. . .»

-. . . Salut, je suis juste venu te dire que j'étais rentré. . .mais je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. . .

Grey garda la tête basse, non Natsu n'aurait jamais dû le voir avec ce type si répugnant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Igor le tenait fermement entre ses griffes. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec lui même étant ivre maintenant il y avait d'énormes répercussions. . .

-Ouais. . .Tu as raison. . .Je suis content que tu sois revenue.»

-hum. . .»

Natsu détaillait l'homme en face de lui, il se demandait comment Grey avait pu l'oublier avec un gars comme ça mais si il rendait son amour heureux c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

-Je. . . Voulais juste te dire que même si notre histoire est désormais fini. . . J'aimerais juste qu'on reste ami. . .»

-Natsu attend vient avec moi on va quelque part pour parler rien que toi et moi.»

Natsu le regarda avec un petit sourire et acquiesça aux paroles du brun. Grey repoussa Igor et attrapa Natsu par le bras partant le plus vite possible loin de se type qui faisait pression sur sa vie depuis le départ de Natsu.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenue, je suis sincère Natsu. J'ai cru que tu étais partir pour toujours.»

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi vos avis. Et pour les fautes qui sont coriaces je les corrigerais plus tard.<p>

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre vous aurez pas trop à attendre.

A bientôt !


End file.
